Introduction to MH prime series
NOTE: This is no way realated to the Adventures of Goji, but is a seperate story all together. NOTE: This is not in the future, thats a common misconception. Creator: Gojira57 Plot Current Situation: Interegional hunter Tikari Dumarah Tracked the pirates down to their base: the Hunter Pirate outpost Orpheon, which layed near the Primius region. With her favorite Modular armor given to her by the last of the Oceaneons, and her bow at hand, she comes near the outpost. Later on, she must find the source of the Mutarion corruption in Prmius and destroy it, or else Primius will become a barren wasteland, forever plagued by mutant monstrosities. Characters so far Legend: Name (first appearance): Bio Tikari "Tika" Dumarah (MH Prime 1): An Interegional Hunter and famed Bounty hunter, She was orphaned as a little girl when Hunter Pirates ravaged her home and killed her family. She was later adopted by the last of the Oceaneons, and was given a Modular armor suit and Oceaneon Power Bow by them. Ever since the Oceaneons infused their blood into her own, she carries the Oceaneon legacy, even after the Oceaneons themselves went extinct. She uses her abilities given to her by the Oceaneon Modular battle armor she wears to her advantage during her hunts. She also hunts down every last Hunter pirate that she can find, as her hatred for them still lingers. Zachary "Zach" Evolus (MH Prime 1): '''A man afflicted with the Were-Deviljho virus. He Spent many years trapped in Pirate Base Orpheon, at least until Tikari showed up and freed him, while he was still in beast form. When he finally meets Tikari again, as the real him, will he risk his life to protect the one who freed him from his never ending nightmare? Factions so far '''Hunter Pirates (MH Prime 1): '''A rather large and well organized band of Pirates. They are the reason why so many regions live in fear, and the ones who discovered the Mutagen known as Mutarion. They have a large bounty on their heads, but the only person they fear the most is Tikari herself. '''Interegional Hunters (Mentioned in MH Prime 1): An Organization of Hunters and law enforcers that keep the peace in the world. They are always in constant conflict with the Hunter Pirates, and it is unlikely that the battle will ever end. Monsters so far Returning fanon monsters *Wilolu *Were-Deviljho *Jurassic Deviljho First appearing in MH Prime 1 Crisis *Rathalos-Sin *Floraalaga *Parasitik *Parasitik Queen Official monsters Rathalos, Rathian, Jade Barroth, Goa magara, Baggi, Great Baggi, Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Jaggi Jaggia, Great Jaggi, Velociprey, Velocidrome, Genprey, Gendrome, Ioprey, Iodrome, Tigrex, Glacial Agnaktor, Gobul, Ivory Lagiacrus, Rajang, Deviljho more coming soon Cottonmouth225's Monsters that were hand picked (with his permission of course) *Rathling *Sulfur Brachydios (appears in chapter 5) *Lavender Barroth *Agsolestea *Dark Agsolestea Note: If YOU want to see any of your monsters show in this fan fic series, then let me know, and I will consider it. Confirmed Areas so far MH Prime 1 Oceaneon Ruins Primius Jungle Hunt Pirate Base Orpheon Volcanic Caverns Phendra Tundra Hunt Pirate Base Synchro Mutarion Mines Ancient City Ruins Sealed Tower Books Note: IF you have any suggestions for future titles, let me know in the comments below. MH prime 1: Crisis Plot: Interegional hunter Tikari Dumarah Tracks the pirates down to their base: the Hunter Pirate outpost Orpheon, which layed near the Primius region. With her favorite Modular armor given to her by the last of the Oceaneons, and her Bow, she comes near the outpost. Later on, she must find the source of the Mutarion corruption in Prmius and destroy it, or else Primius will become a barren wasteland, forever plagued by mutant monstrosities. Main Character(s): Tikari, Zach Supporting Character(s): Monsters: Sulfurous Brachydios, Goa Magara, Jade Barroth, Rathalos-Sin, Agsolestea, Dark Agsolestea, Lavender Barroth, Parasitik, Parasitik Queen, Were-Deviljho, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Rajang, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Queen Vespoid, Floraalaga, Baruragaru, Generu Serutasu, Aruserutasu, Garara Ajara Chapters: MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 1: Pirate Base Orpheon MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 2: Tikari V.S. The Parasitik Queen MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 3: Exploring the Primius Jungle more to come MH Prime 2: Echoes of Fear coming soon..... MH Prime 3: Corruption coming soon MH Prime 4: Evolution coming soon MH Prime 5: Advent Offspring coming soon Gallery See Here for Gallery Music Gallery so far http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwHSzm1pCs0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSLuB7RM1aY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUzaybvfLiU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJzrkFUot0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DwSS5-SZ1o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBioFcyRjeM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBmCXcEIBVs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNsFaI2Gxb0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwiWleWwS2k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZaMGE8DFvQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ju14Cytk10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2lzzCZAACU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssIXWbQXesE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDTqjLrC9oY To do list *5th chapter *Finish Gallery *Come up with plot for second book *Come up with 3rd book's plot *Come up with 4th book's plot *Spin-offs Category:Fan Fiction